One Night
by Tatsu Shawna
Summary: Rob Lucci help a drunk Luffy walk 'home' but they got sidetracked on their way.Warning:OS,PWP,Hot Yaoi Sex,bondage,alcohol,a little of blood play


A soft coo and a peck on his cheek told Lucci that it was time. Time to warn Blueno for his mission with Nico Robin so slowly he exited the casino Paulie had dragged him in

"Oi!"called Paulie,from his poker table"Where are ya goin'?"

"I need to go do some errand"answered Hattori

Slowly,Lucci's and Hattori's form disapeared from Paulie sight and he smiled,now that Lucci wasn't behind him,he could do whatever he wanted

"Now"smirked Paulie"Who's turn to add-on?"

As Lucci walked to his Yagara Bull,he breathed the scent of the air

_"Aqua Laguna is coming,we have to made it quick if we want to everything go as planed"_thought Lucci

"To Blueno's bar"whispered Lucci to the sea-horse,climbing into the cart on the bull's back.

The animal happily yipped and swam to the place Lucci said. After many turns and houses,the Yagara stopped in front of the litghted bar. Lucci frowned and climbed down the yagara

"Normally,Blueno must have finished his work at this time"

Lucci entered the bar and nearly called him as a small form was sprawled on the bar's counter,immediatly he recognised Mugiwara no Luffy with his all to familliar red vest,blue torn jean and his straw hat.

"Another"mumbled Luffy with a drunk voice,holding his empty glass to the barman

"I think you had enough for the night"answered Blueno,washing some glasses with a dish towel

Luffy send the man a deseperated look,Blueno sighed and poured the boy another shoot of whiskey or maybe rhum,Lucci couldn't tell. Blueno finally noticed Lucci

"We need to close"said Blueno to the drunk boy

"Another"said again Luffy after he emptied his glass

"We need to close"replied calmly Blueno

"Leave it Blueno"said Hattori

Lucci sat on the seat next to the pirate,Luffy shoke his glass again to the horn haired man

"Serve him again"replied Lucci"I'll have the same thing he has"

Blueno nodded,he poured the alcohol into Lucci's glass then Luffy's

"I'll close behind you,you have to do... something,don't you?"Lucci send a knowing look at Blueno who nodded,the barman walked to a door behind the counter

"You know where the keys are"with that,Blueno disapeared from their sight. Lucci took a sip from his drink

_"Whiskey"_thought Lucci

Luffy had been staring at Lucci the whole time,Lucci finally noticed the stare and glared at the pirate

"What?"growled the secret agent

"Ya can talk"slurred Luffy as he smiled

Lucci rose an eyebrow saying 'Are taking me for an idiot?Of course I can talk' then took the last gulp of his drink before setting the glass in the sink

"Let's walk you home"replied Hattori

Luffy pouted but Lucci ignored him

"I want another one"whined Luffy,he went to grab a random bottle on the wall only to have his arm grabbed by a strong grip

"I think you had more than enough"Lucci send a glare at the pirate while Hattori 'talked'

"If ya're able ta talk"slurred Luffy,grinning like mad"Den talk,I like yar voice"

Lucci keep a straight face as Luffy's comment hit him,with his other hand,he grabbed the boy's collar and put him up. Luffy,surprised,lost balance and fell on the floor,laughing,making Lucci wonder just how many drink the boy got

"You're such a burden"growled Lucci"Is someone going to take you 'home'?"

"Nah!"laughed Luffy

"No one?"

Luffy shook his head

"Not even the red-head?"Luffy shook his head"And your long nosed friend?"

Luffy stiffened and lost all his joyous behaviour,Lucci thought he would have cried if he hadn't been standing here then Lucci finally noticed the state Luffy was. The pirate looked like he had been into a fight as his clothes was torn at some place,he got scratches here and there and he stank of alcohol and other stinky stuffs.

"No one is gonna take me 'ome"whispered Luffy,staring sadly at the celling

"Did you warn your nakama that you went here to drunk yourself into comatose?"asked Lucci

"No"came the gloomy answer

Lucci let out a sigh then massaged his eyes,sensing a headache coming,before he bend down and helped Mugiwara on his feet. The carpenter grabbed the keys,hidden behind the counter,put out all the lights then exited the bar with his burden.

"Where did you said your ship was?"asked Lucci as he closed the bar

"I don't have a ship"

Lucci frowned and glared at the pirate

"I don't have a ship"replied again Luffy as Lucci was about to retort"I'm now at an hostel with my nakamas"

"Do you know where it is?"

"I just know it's called 'Golden Sleep' that's all"mumbled Luffy

Lucci nodded,the hostel was near here,probably after the 4th or the 5th street starting from here,no need for a ride. Again,Lucci sighed then proceeded to walk the pirate 'home'. After they passed the 1st street,Lucci felt Luffy go heavy suddenly

"Don't fell asleep on me!"snapped Hattori,Lucci shook the boy awake,Luffy squinted furiously at him

"I said use yar real voice"pouted Luffy,his face so close to Lucci's that their noses were touching"I luv it"

Lucci glared at the drunk boy

_"Calm yourself!It's the alcohol induced mind of his that's made him act like this"_thought Lucci_"There is no need to kill him nor torture him"_

But Luffy still went heavy on his pigeonless shoulder,Lucci snarled then put Luffy on his back,Hattori gave an angry coo as his perch went occupied by an arm. Luffy's. The bird pecked it furiously before flying off,Lucci silently vowed to torture the young man when something lended on his cheek. A kiss. Lucci turned his head furiously to the pirate to snap at him but the words died on his tongue as lips locked his own into an akward kiss. Lucci had been kissed in his life,males and females,but it was during missions and he was always the first to do it but never he had been kissed like this,in this one,he felt as if only him and Luffy minded,hell!The world could end right now and he wouldn't give a shit about it. He put Luffy down then pushed him against the nearest wall,here he took control of the kiss,his tongue roamed every inch of Luffy's mouth and coaxed Luffy's to dance with it. Luffy moaned and tilted more his head,deepening the kiss. Soon they separated,gulping lot of air,Lucci went to Luffy's neck,kissing and licking it,Luffy gave a low moan making Lucci smirk before he started applying more pressure into the neck,where the jagular was. Slowly,Lucci nipped it,making the little body wriggle against his. Lucci's nip transformed into a bite,drawing a little of blood. As the crismon liquid touched his tongue,Lucci's pupils dilated,his teeth sharpedned and claws replaced nails. In a silent snarl,Lucci's hands went under Luffy's vest,his claws scatched the skin on his back here and there,his mouth stayed on Luffy's neck,licking gently the blood appearing on the bite. Luffy moaned again and grinded the bulge of his pants against the carpenter's leg,begging for more,his arms circled Lucci's neck and he played with Lucci's silky hair. Lucci growled then one of his hands went to grop Luffy's ass,while the other went to torture a pointing nipple making Luffy arch his back against the unexpected touch and moan louder than the last ones. This seemed to snap Lucci back to reality,his lips left Luffy's neck as he glared at the boy

"Do you know what you're doing?"growled Lucci"If you want me to keep going then you must know that I'm not a gentle lover nor a one night stand"

"I don't expect you to be"replied honestly Luffy,going for another kiss

The lips meet again but more violently than before,Lucci bit on Luffy's lower lips,again tasting blood.

"Let's go"growled Lucci,putting Luffy on his back again and walking to the hostel.

Luffy pouted before sadness took him,maybe the ventriloquist didn't want this after all,Lucci keep on advencing,not noticing the state Luffy was putting himself in. Soon,the two found themself before the hostel

"Which floor?"asked silently Lucci as they entered the building

"3rd,number 33"replied Luffy

Lucci nodded then climbed the stairs to the 3rd floor,once on the floor,he started looking for the right door. Luffy handed him the key once they finally found it,they went inside. The room wasn't big,it had a bed for two,2 windows,a little cupboard and a door probably leading to the bathroom.

"Thank ya for leading me 'ere"smiled Luffy,climbing down Lucci"I owned ya mmmmmh!"

Lucci cut Luffy by kissing him violently,pushing him against the door,the Neko Neko no mi user's hands ripped Luffy's vest,revealing a toned chest and pointed nipples already asking for attention. Luffy gasped as Lucci's mouth sucked upon one of his nipples while a hand latched on the other,too torturing the skin button,Lucci smirked then exchanged place with his hand,Luffy mewled as the mix of pain and pleasure built inside him,making him arch his back,begging for more foundling. Then everything disapeared,Lucci's body left him

"Wait..."wheezed Luffy

Lucci smirked sadisticaly before he grabbed Luffy and threw him on the bed,once the boy on it,Lucci straddled him and quickly undo his suspenders belt. Luffy stared at Lucci curiously,the fake-carpenter smirked before he tied Luffy's hands with the suspender to the headboard,Luffy tugged on the binds but find it impossible to free his hands,Lucci smirked again then attacked Luffy's mouth,licking and biting the lower lips,just to taste the crismon liquid again. The blood touched his tongue and the leopard in him purred in contentment as his nails and teeth sharpened and his tail and ears popped out,Luffy didn't noticed them,he just focused on Lucci's hands and mouth. The pain his arms were in,only increased the pleasure,making the pirate moan louder

"Keep it low"hissed Lucci in his ear"If not,I'll use my other suspender to gag you"

Luffy's eyes widdened and he struggled on the binds,fruitless. Lucci smirked down Luffy before he ripped the soon-to-be-pirte-king's jean and boxers,leaving him in his birthday suit in front of the still clothed man,Lucci admired the boy's body before and he slowly kissed his way down it,Luffy stared at Lucci as he kissed,nipped,licked his stomach then down to his rock hard cock,Lucci smirked against Luffy's groin before he explored the legs,making Luffy groan in frustration

"P'ease..."pleaded Luffy,pulling on the binds again

"What are ya seeing?I don't hear anything"smirked Lucci before kissing Luffy's underknee

"Please"begged Luffy"Take me"

"Not now"purred Lucci,his mouth near the head of Luffy's member"But you'll have to beg me to fuck you senseless"

Luffy moaned then gasped as a hot cavern swallowed him and a tongue played with his most reactive part of his body,he trusted into the mouth only to have his hips pined down,Lucci chuckled darkly,sending vibrations throught the member,before bobbing his head up and down. Everybody would think that sucking someone's cock was a sub position but it was a dom as you got your lover begging and pleading for more and Lucci wanted the boy to beg for a touch. Luffy never felt like this,what Lucci was doing to him,he wanted more,then he felt something build in his groin

"I...I...'m gonna..."gasped Luffy,wriggling his locked hips

Lucci quickly dig into his pants' pockets and found his scrunchie,the thing found itself wrapped it around Luffy's cock base,stopping the boy from moaned then growled as he couldn't reatch his climax

"Please,please,please"begged Luffy,tears appearing at the corner of his eyes

"Now,now,now"purred Lucci,kissing Luffy's face"The game is only begining"

Lucci went down to Luffy's cock again,there he played with the pirate's balls,nipping them and putting them in his mouth before he licked Luffy's crotch with his sandpaper like tongue,Luffy hissed in pleasure. Lucci smirked,the boy was at his mercy,before he entered Luffy with his tongue,copying the move he'll soon do to the pirate. Luffy hissed louder only to have his ass smacked by the Neko Neko no mi user

"What did I tell you?Keep itt low or I leav you like this for your nakama to find you in this state"hissed Lucci,glaring at the boy

"No"begged Luffy"Please,I'll be silent but please,I beg you,don't stop"

Lucci smirked,finally the boy learned his lesson,then he sucked on three of his fingers,wetting them under the watchful eyes of Luffy,staring at the fingers longily. This done,Lucci proded one of his wet fingers inside Luffy,the boy stared at the man questionably,Lucci didn't think twice and added a second finger,stretching the boy's entry. The feeling of one finger surprised him at first but it was the second that wrung tears in his eyes. As much Lucci liked to torture the boy,he strangely couldn't stand the boy crying so he looked for the bundle of nerves he knew would pleasure the pirate. The silent gasp Luffy gave him told him that he finally found the boy's prostate,he rubbed it with his fingers before doing a scissor motion,stretching the boy for him. When the boy got used to his fingers,he added a third,making the boy's want for him go higher

"Please,please,please"begged Luffy,trying to fuck himself on Lucci's fingers

"You were saying?I can't hear you?"

"Please fuck me!"begged Luffy

Lucci smirked for the umptieth time this night before he trust out fingers from Luffy and proceeded to strip in front of the boy,his clothes joined Luffy's ripped ones. Lucci spat in his hand,lubrificating his rock hard member with this second hand lub before pushing himself inside with a single trust to the hilt. Luffy cried out in pain,Luccci's cock was larger than three mere fingers,but he was grateful tha Lucci was giving him time for adjusting at his lengh. Lucci snarled silently,the leopard in him roared to fuck him raw into the matress,Lucci put Luffy's knees on his shoulders then began pounded on Luffy,making the smaller boy whimper then moan as the pleasure mounted inside the two,the leopard in Lucci finally took over and his trust became more violent,Luffy gave a silent gasp as his prostate was pounded over and over,he so wanted to cum but the home-made cockring stopped him from doing so. Lucci felt waves of pleasures go inside him,meaning that he'll reach his climax soon,he pounded harder and deeper Luffy before he shoot his seed deep inside the pirate. Luffy glared sleepily at Lucci

"Ya didn't let me cum"growled Luffy"Ya just finished when I didn't began !"

"Who said that I was finished?"purred Lucci

Luffy was turned around,his chest on the matress while his ass was up in the air,hands gripped his hips before Lucci entering him again. Luffy moaned,the pain and pleasure was a dangerous mix,especialy for him,he felt Lucci pound on his prostate again. His hands left his hips for his chest where the man proceeded to scratch him,Luffy felt Lucci's breath on his neck before a sharp pain on his neck told him that Lucci was still marking him,again pleasure built inside him

"Please!Let me cum"begged Luffy,pulling on the bonds"Please,I beg ya"

Lucci's hands left his chest for his cock,slowly the pressure around the base loosened and the two cummed together. Lucci slumped on Luffy,panting,before with his last strenght he walked to the bathroom. Inside he grabbed the toilet paper and joined Luffy on the bed,there he undid the bonds on Luffy's hands then removed Luffy's cum on the bed then the mix of cum and blood flowing out of the boy's ass. When this finishied,Lucci took one last glace at the pirate only to see him fast asleep. Lucci didn't was time,he dressed up quickly and opened the window,making his escape. Once his feet touched the ground,Lucci felt a weight on his shoulder as he looked one last time at the only open window before walking to Blueno's bar to retrieve his Yagara Bull,on his way,Kaku caught up with him

"It's done"whispered the square nosed man before walking away

Lucci acknowledged him by bowing slightly his head,their mission was finally coming to an end.

* * *

Read and Review please :D


End file.
